Individual
by Nguyen Tran Loc
Summary: Die Saiyajins waren nicht Freezers einzige Opfer. Viele Völker mussten unter ihm leiden, und machmal traff es einzelne Individuen besonders hart. R&R!


_Hallo! Das hier ist eine kleine Story, zu der ich eines Abends die Idee hatte und sie einfach nicht mehr verdrängen konnte. Also hab ich sie niedergeschrieben. Ich will an dieser Stelle nicht groß über den Inhalt plaudern (das würde zuviel verraten *g*), aber die letzte Szene macht vielleicht für einige (oder die meisten) keinen großen Sinn. Man muss sie im Zusammenhang mit meinem anderen Fanfic "DBZ: The Saga Continues" (Schleichwerbung *g*) sehen. Alle, die dieses Fanfic nicht gelesen haben, sollten die letzte Szene einfach so hinnehmen, wie sie ist. Viel Spaß beim lesen!_

_Achja... _

**Disclaimer****:_ Dragon Ball Z gehört nicht mir, sondern Akira Toriyama. Diese Fanfic dient keinem kommerziellen Zweck, sondern einzig und allein der Unterhaltung. Nur die Idee zu dieser Story ist mein geistiges Eigentum._**

**_Individual_****__**

Normalerweise war der Dschungel erfüllt von verschiedensten Klängen und Geräuschen; die Männchen verschiedenster Vogelarten zwitscherten lautstark durcheinander um die Aufmerksamkeit eines Weibchens zu erlangen und versuchten ihre Rivalen an Lautstärke zu übertrumpfen. Ebenso war die Luft erfüllt vom Gebrüll der Raubtiere, die ihr Revier verteidigten, von den panischen Schreien der Pflanzenfresser, die von eben diesen Räubern gehetzt wurden und vom Summen und Surren der Insekten. Doch anders als sonst lag heute eine gespenstische Stille über dem dampfenden Urwald. Die Vögel, Pflanzenfresser und Insekten waren geflohen; ebenso die Raubtiere, die die Anwesenheit eines noch viel größeren Raubtieres spürten.

Nur wenige Geräusche durchbrachen die Stille immer wieder: Das dumpfe Aufschlagen von leblosen Körpern, die zu Boden fielen, das trockene Knacken von Knochen, die zerbrachen wie dürre Äste und das Prasseln von Fleisch, das verbrannt wurde – untermalt von angst- und schmerzerfülltem Fauchen und Geschrei.

"Junger Herr, glaubt Ihr nicht, es ist jetzt genug? Wir müssen weiter."

"Nein, noch nicht", knurrte der Angesprochene zurück. "Ich hab im Raumschiff noch genug Zeit, um mich zu langweilen."

"Aber Euer Vater wird sehr ungehalten sein, wenn wir zu spät kommen."

"Mein Vater kann warten."

Kyrostas seufzte niedergeschlagen. Er hatte mit keiner anderen Reaktion von seinem Schützling gerechnet, aber es gehörte immerhin zu seinen Aufgaben den Jungen an seine Pflichten zu erinnern. Sehr viel mehr war ihm auch nicht möglich. Also beließ er es dabei, seinem Schützling weiterhin dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich mit seinen neu gefundenen und – mehr oder weniger - lebendigen Spielzeugen vergnügte.

Mit einem Stöhnen wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Warum hatte es von allen Planeten ausgerechnet einer mit tropischem Klima sein müssen? Seine Art war nicht dafür geschaffen heißen Temperaturen standzuhalten, denn schließlich lag auf seinem Heimatplaneten die durchschnittliche Außentemperatur weit unter dem Gefrierpunkt – und in den Gebäuden war es nicht sehr viel wärmer.

Er fragte sich, wie sein Schützling diese Hitze einfach so aushielt. Oder hatte ihn das Alter schon soweit eingeholt, dass ihm Ausflüge auf solche Planeten fast wie unerträgliche Qualen erschienen? Wahrscheinlich hing es aber auch mit der Tatsache zusammen, dass er so dumm gewesen war, seine formellen Roben anzubehalten, deren nicht gerade geringes Gewicht nun eine zusätzliche Belastung darstellte. Aber die Etikette verlangte es ihm ab, immer würdevoll aufzutreten; ohne Ausnahme – er war schließlich der Mentor der Nachkommen des Imperators.

Er ließ seinen kräftigen Schwanz hin und her schlagen, um die lästige Kleidung etwas anzuheben und ein klein wenig kühlere Luft an seinen Körper dringen zu lassen. Niemand beobachtete ihn im Moment, da konnte er sich dieses wenig majestätische Verhalten erlauben.

Er blickte zum Himmel; Die beiden Sonnen des Planeten waren noch weit davon entfernt über den Horizont zu treten und sich von der kühlen Nacht ablösen zulassen. Aber wahrscheinlich würden sie gar nicht mehr solange hier verweilen.

Mit Erleichterung erkannte Kyrostas, dass sein Herr gerade den letzten seiner grünhäutigen _'Spielgefährten' mit einem harten Tritt in die Luft beförderte und daraufhin einen dünnen Energiestrahl aus seinem Finger durch den geschundenen Körper jagte. Eine Technik, die, wie Kyrostas schon länger festgestellt hatte, wohl die Lieblingsattacke seines Schützlings darstellte. Mit einem dumpfen Ton schlug der Leichnam schließlich wieder auf dem Boden auf._

"Seid Ihr fertig, Freezer-sama?", fragte Kyrostas seinen Schützling, während er langsam von seinem Felsen herabschwebte, auf dem er gestanden und das Schauspiel beobachtet hatte. "Dann lasst uns endlich zum Shuttle zurückkehren, denn wir sind wirklich in Eile!"

"Immer mit der Ruhe, mein Bester. Das hier ist doch sehr viel interessanter als irgend so ein dummes Bankett. Mein Vater wird mich nicht umbringen, wenn wir ein paar Stunden zu spät kommen."

_*Euch nicht, aber mich vielleicht*, dachte Kyrostas verzweifelt. Er hasste es, Lehrmeister dieses verzogenen Bengels sein zu müssen. Es war anstrengend, nervenaufreibend und dazu äußerst gefährlich. Mit Kooler hatte er diese Probleme so gut wie nie gehabt. Colds älterer Sohn hatte einen sehr viel folgsameren und vor allem berechenbareren Charakter als Freezer._

"Kyro, was sind das eigentlich für Dinger?", fragte Freezer neugierig und hob ein totes Exemplar der Spezies auf, mit der er sich in der letzten halben Stunde beschäftigt hatte. "Ich hab noch nie Echsen mit Haaren gesehen."

"Das sind keine gewöhnlichen Echsen, Junger Herr. Was Ihr da in der Hand haltet ist ein Liizarujin." 

"Liizarujin? Den Namen hab ich noch nie gehört", meinte Freezer in Gedanken vertieft und beobachtete den toten Liizarujin, den er immer noch festhielt, genauer. "Erzähl mir etwas über sie."

Kyrostas seufzte. So schnell würde er wohl doch nicht von hier wegkommen.

"Über die Liizarujin ist nicht viel bekannt. Jedenfalls sind sie keine richtigen Reptilien."

"Sondern?" Freezer warf den Kadaver beiseite und hob einen anderen auf, um das Wesen mit der türkisen Haut und den grünen Haaren zu untersuchen.

"Sie sind ein Mischmasch aus allem möglichen. Sie zeigen einige Charakteristika von Reptilien, einige von Säugetieren und noch etliche andere."

"Zum Beispiel?"

"Junger Herr, ich kann Euch das alles doch an Bord des Shuttles erzählen. Wir müssen wirklich..." Kyrostas verstummte, als ihn Freezers unzufriedener Blick traf, während sein Schützling den Liizarujin, den er bis eben festgehalten hatte, ins Gebüsch schleuderte.

"Ich hab dir eine Frage gestellt, Kyro. Und du wirst sie mir _hier beantworten", knurrte Freezer gereizt, dann beruhigte er sich wieder etwas. "Diese Liizarujin interessieren mich mehr, als das Bankett meines Vaters."_

Kyrostas spürte, wie sein muskulöser Schwanz nervös hin und her zuckte. Er beobachtete Freezer genau. Er kannte den Blick, den sein Schützling ihm gerade zuwarf, und er verhieß im Normalfall nichts Gutes. Kyrostas begann abzuwägen, ob es riskieren sollte gleich hier von Freezer hingerichtet werden sollte, oder abwarten und die Aufgabe King Cold zufallen lassen sollte. Er beschloss, sein Leben noch ein paar Stunden in die Länge zu ziehen und versuchte sich an das zu erinnern, was er über die Liizarujin gehört und gelesen hatte.

"Also schön", seufzte er ergeben, "Sehr viel gibt es über diese Spezies sowieso nicht zu erzählen."

"Egal! Erzähl mir was du über sie weißt."

"Nun", begann Kyrostas und umspielte mit seinen Fingern die beiden fleischigen Hörner, die sein Kinn zierten. "Die Liizarujin sind ein primitives Volk, dass bisher nur wenig bis gar keinen Kontakt mit anderen Spezies hatte. Sie gelten als mäßig intelligent, verfügen jedoch über eine Art Sprache und Kultur. Meistens leben sie in Sippschaften von drei bis fünf Dutzend Tieren zusammen."

"Sieh an", meinte Freezer, während er langsam durch Mulde streifte, in der der Kampf stattgefunden hatte. Immer wieder hielt er vor der Leiche eines Liizarujins an und untersuchte sie – meistens indem er sie mit seinem Schwanz abtastete. 

"Was fressen sie?", fragte er schließlich.

"Soweit ich weiß, sind sie Allesfresser."

"Aha." Freezer hob einen weiteren Kadaver an den Haaren hoch und betrachtete den Körper des toten Reptils. "Du sagtest, sie verfügen über eine Kultur. Auf mich wirken sie wie bloße Tiere."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es sich hierbei um eines ihrer Dörfer handelt", sagte Kyrostas und wies mit einer Hand auf mehrere zerbrochene Eierschalen in einer geschützten Ecke der Mulde hin. "Ich denke, wir sind hier auf Nest voll frisch geschlüpfter Jungtiere gestoßen."

"Wie vermehren sich diese Echsen eigentlich?"

"Genau weiß ich das leider nicht, junger Herr. Ich meine aber mich erinnern zu können, gelesen zu haben, dass sie die Fähigkeit besitzen ihre Gestalt zu verändern. Angeblich verfügt jeder einzelne über die Merkmale beider Geschlechter und sie wechseln sich nach einem festen Zyklus damit ab, die Eier auszutragen."

"Und warum interessiert sich niemand für sie?", fragte Freezer weiter und marschierte gleichzeitig auf Kyrostas zu. "Scheint doch eine recht interessante Rasse zu sein."

"Das ist schnell erklärt: Dieser Planet hier besitzt keinerlei wertvolle Ressourcen, die Liizarujin verfügen über keine besonderen physischen oder psychischen Kräfte, die irgendjemanden von Nutze sein könnten und ihr Fleisch ist ungenießbar. Deshalb wurde dieser Planet hier auch als Klasse-0 Planet eingestuft."

"Was für ein Pech für die Liizarujin..."

Freezer hatte noch mehr sagen wollen, aber sowohl er als auch Kyrostas schreckten auf, als sie hinter sich ein lautes Gemisch aus Fauchen und Zischen vernahmen. Beide drehten sich um und erblickten einen Liizarujin, der sie mit zornigen, gelblich glänzenden Augen anstarrte. Seine gebückte Haltung verriet, dass er bereit zum Angriff war. 

Kyrostas wich instinktiv einen Schritt; er gehörte zwar einer der stärksten Rassen dieser Galaxie an, aber er war Gelehrter, kein Krieger. Er beobachtete die aufgebrachte Echse genauer und entdeckte, dass sie eine Wunde auf der Stirn hatte, aus der dunkelgrünes Blut floss. Der Liizarujin hatte wohl tatsächlich einen Angriff seines Schützlings überstanden.

Bevor er sich darüber mehr Gedanken machen konnte, sprang das geschuppte Wesen mit einem lauten Fauchen auf Freezer zu, dabei riss es sein Maul weit auf und entblößte eine ganze Reihe scharfer Zähne, mit denen es auf den Hals seines Schützlings zielte. Der Angriff wurde jedoch schnell wieder beendet. Freezer ließ Schwanz nach vorne schnelle und landete einen Volltreffer, da der Liizarujin keine Chance hatte auszuweichen. Die Echse wurde zurück geschleudert und knallte gegen einen Baum am Rand der Mulde. Mit einem Röcheln ging sie zu Boden.

"Ihr habt einen übersehen, junger Herr", bemerkte Kyrostas und blickte sich besorgt um. Vielleicht gehörten die Liizarujin zu einer Spezies, die fähig war sich zu regenerieren. Er stand ungern in einem Nest voller - mit Sicherheit schlecht gelaunter – Echsenwesen mit scharfen Zähnen und der Fähigkeit von den Toten aufzustehen.

"Ich hab keinen übersehen", meinte Freezer genervt. "Der hat meinen ersten Angriff überlebt." Mit fragendem Blick wandte sich der Gestaltenwandler zu seinem Lehrmeister um. "Ist das ein ausgewachsener Liizarujin? Er ist größer als die anderen."

"Nein, ich glaube, das ist auch ein Jungtier. Ausgewachsene bewegen sich auf zwei Beinen, soweit ich weiß. Wahrscheinlich ist das einfach nur eine ältere Brut oder besonders kräftiges Exemplar gewesen."

"Wenn du es sagst, Kyro", meinte Freezer abschätzig.

Kyrostas wollte seinem Beitrag noch etwas hinzufügen, aber dann bemerkte er eine Bewegung hinter seinem Schützling. Erschrocken wich er nochmals einen Schritt zurück, denn der Liizarujin hatte sich wieder erhoben.

"Freezer-sama, passt auf!"

Bevor Freezer reagieren konnte, bäumte die Echse sich mit einem unglaublich zornigen Fauchen auf. Kyrostas beobachtete mit Entsetzen, wie sich der Körperumfang des Liizarujin zu verdoppeln schien, besonders im Bereich der Arm- und Beinmuskulatur. Auch das Gesicht des Reptils verzog sich zu einer noch furchterregenderen Fratze, als es normalerweise ohnehin schon darstellte. Dann griff der Liizarujin an – sehr viel schneller als zuvor, wie Kyrostas bemerkte. In diesem Moment wandte sich auch Freezer dem Geschehen zu, er war jedoch viel zu überrascht, als dass er irgendwie reagieren konnte: Ein kräftiger Faustschlag der Echse traf ihn mitten im Gesicht und Kyrostas musste entsetzt mit ansehen, wie die Lippe seines Schützlings aufplatzte und etliche Tropfen lilafarbenen Blutes davonspritzten.

Freezer wankte, offensichtlich überrascht von der Kraft des Treffers, einen Schritt zurück, dann fand er sein Gleichgewicht wieder und wirbelte herum. Bevor der Liizarujin einen weiteren Schlag ausführen konnte, traf ihn Freezers kräftiger Schwanz ein zweites Mal. Von der Wucht des Treffers zurückgeschleudert krachte die Echse abermals in den Baum und mit einer gewissen Erleichterung vernahm Kyrostas ein deutliches Knacken, als mehrere Knochen des Liizarujin brachen. Noch einmal würde er wohl nicht aufstehen. Die Muskeln der Echse schrumpften auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe zurück und auch das Gesicht nahm wieder weniger groteske Züge an – für ein Reptil zumindest.

"Was war das?", fragte Freezer überrascht und sehr viel ruhiger, als Kyrostas es erwartet hatte. Er hatte mit einem Wutausbruch seines Schützlings gerechnet.

"Ich weiß nicht, junger Herr, aber wir sollten endgültig verschwinden, bevor noch mehr... Das kann nicht sein!" Kyrostas traute seinen Augen nicht, als sah wie sich der Liizarujin bewegte. Er schien zwar nicht im Stande zu sein, aufzustehen, aber allein die Tatsache, dass er immer noch lebte war beängstigend.

"Ein ganz schön zäher Brocken", meinte Freezer mit fast anerkennendem Tonfall und marschierte langsam zu seinem schwer verletzten Gegner. 

Kyrostas hätte ihn am liebsten, aufgefordert vorsichtig zu sein,  aber er wusste, dass dies die Art von Bevormundung war, die Colds Sohn überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte und auf die er meist sehr aggressiv reagierte. Also schwieg er und betrachtete unruhig den am Boden liegenden Liizarujin.

"Du hast mich verletzt", sagte Freezer mit ruhiger Stimme und setzte gleichzeitig ein Bein auf den Rücken der Echse, die daraufhin ein leises schmerzerfülltes Zischen ausstieß. "Das ist dir zwar nur gelungen, weil du mich überrascht hast, aber es ist dir immerhin gelungen. Das können nicht viele von sich behaupten."

Freezer verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das Bein, mit dem er bereits auf dem Liizarujin stand, wodurch sich Zischen des Reptils zu einem lauten Schrei steigerte. Der Gestaltenwandler ignorierte das Geschrei jedoch einfach und stellte sich auch mit seinem Bein auf den Rücken der gequälten Kreatur und musterte sie mit einem amüsierten Blick.

"Junger Herr, warum tötet Ihr ihn nicht einfach, wir..."

"Sei still, Kyro! Etwas will ich noch ausprobieren, dann können wir von hier verschwinden."

Freezer vollführte mit seinem Arm eine Halbkreisbewegung und setzte gleichzeitig mit einem Finger einen dünnen Strahl aus Ki frei. Der Liizarujin schrie abermals von Schmerzen geplagt auf und wurde anschließend endlich erlöst als er in Ohnmacht fiel. Freezer hatte ihm mit dem Laser den Schwanz abgesäbelt.

Scheinbar etwas enttäuscht von der Flucht seines Opfers in die Bewusstlosigkeit, bückte sich Freezer nach dem abgeschnittenen Körperteil und hob es auf. Bevor Kyrostas etwas einwenden konnte, biss er hinein und riss einen großen Fetzen Fleisch heraus, auf dem er misstrauisch herumkaute, spuckte ihn jedoch schnell wieder aus. Beiläufig warf er den Rest des Schwanzes weg und stieg von dem Liizarujin herunter.

"Du hast Recht. Ihr Fleisch _ist ungenießbar."_

Freezer hob eine Augenbraue an und brachte den bewusstlosen Körper des Reptils mit seinen telekinetischen Kräften zum Schweben, dann wandte er sich um und marschierte an Kyrostas vorbei, seine lebende Trophäe hinter sich her schweben lassend.

"Gehen wir, Kyro! Wir sind spät dran."

"Aber, Freezer-sama, was habt Ihr mit damit vor?"

"Ihn behalten." Freezer drehte sich um und warf seinem Lehrmeister einen finsteren Blick zu. "Etwas dagegen?"

"Natürlich nicht, junger Herr!"

*           *           *

Mit einem dumpfen, metallischen Geräusch fiel der Liizarujin auf den Boden des Raumschiffhangars, als ihn Freezer etwas unsanft ablegte. Die Echse war mittlerweile wieder bei Bewusstsein. Sie atmete jedoch nur flach und beobachtete mit einem geöffneten Auge die Personen in seiner Nähe. Kyrostas drehte sich fragend zu seinem Schützling um.

"Was habt Ihr, junger Herr? Wollt Ihr ihn nicht in Euer Quartier bringen? Oder besser auf die Krankenstation."

Freezer lächelte triumphierend. "Du sagst, die Liizarujin sind ein primitives Volk?"

"So ist es, Freezer-sama."

"Dass heißt sie haben keine Raumschiffe, betreiben keinen Handel mit anderen Völkern und haben nirgendwo Botschafter oder Kolonien?"

"Höchstwahrscheinlich, aber ich verstehe nicht..."

"Sag dem Captain, er soll den Weiterflug noch etwas verzögern", wies Freezer den Diensthabenden Offizier im Hangar an, ohne seinen Lehrmeister ausreden zu lassen. "Ich hab noch etwas zu erledigen."

"Freezer-sama, was habt Ihr vor?", fragte Kyrostas aufgeregt, doch sein Schützling ignorierte ihn und öffnete die Tür zu einer der Luftschleusen, die normalerweise für die Ein-Mann-Kapseln gedacht waren.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da", grinste er und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ein kurzes Alarmsignal ertönte und die Lampe über der Schleusentür änderte ihre Farbe von Grün in Rot, um anzuzeigen, dass die Schleuse geöffnet wurde.

Kyrostas hatte eine Ahnung, was sein junger Herr vorhatte, aber endgültig überzeugt war er erst, als der Scouter, den eine der Wachen trug, hektisch zu piepen anfing und dann mit einem Knistern durchbrannte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte das Gerät die Kräfte registriert, die Freezer draußen vor dem Schiff freisetzte.

Mit einem Seufzen, wie schon so oft an diesem Tag, schritt Kyrostas langsam zu einem der Fenster und blickte hinaus. Der grüne Planet der Liizarujin lag direkt vor ihm und war klar und deutlich zu sehen. Er musste nicht lange warten, dann erblickte er eine große leuchtende Kugel aus konzentrierter Energie, die sich mit gemächlichem Tempo dem Planeten näherte.

Ihr Flug dauerte nur knapp eine Minute, dann schlug sie in den Planeten ein. Fast augenblicklich stieg eine gewaltige Feuersäule in den Weltraum auf, kurz darauf brach die Kruste des Planeten an immer mehr Stellen auf und weitere Flammen schossen daraus hervor. Es sah aus, als würde der Planet - der schon nichts anderes mehr war, als eine ausgebrannte Hülle – ausbluten und sein Lebenssaft sich in den Weltraum verteilen. Dann überzogen unzählige Risse die Oberfläche und nur ein paar Sekunden später gab es einen grellen Lichtblitz, als Planet detonierte. Keine Minute später trafen die ersten Trümmer auf das Raumschiff, doch sie prallten allesamt am Schild des Schiffes ab und verglühten mit einem hellblauen Leuchten.

Kyrostas drehte sich herum. Er hatte so etwas wie ein Jammern von dem Liizarujin vernommen. Hatte die Kreatur etwa das Ableben ihrer Artgenossen gespürt? Gesehen hatte sie den Untergang des Planeten ganz offensichtlich nicht, denn sie lag viel zu weit von den Fenstern entfernt. Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zur Luftschleuse wieder und Freezer betrat erneut den Hangar.

"Das war unnötig, Freezer-sama", meinte Kyrostas vorwurfsvoll. "Ihr sollte Eure Energie nicht für etwas verschwenden."

Freezer ignorierte seinen Lehrer und marschierte an ihm vorbei zu dem Liizarujin.

"Unnötig? Wohl kaum", antwortete der junge Gestaltenwandler. "Wenn mir etwas als Haustier dient, dann soll es doch auch etwas Besonderes sein. Und du, mein Kleiner", richtete er sich an den Liizarujin, "bist nun etwas ganz Besonderes. Der letzte deiner Art."

"Ihr solltet ihn schnell in einen Meditank bringen lassen, junger Herr", sagte Kyrostas, der neben Freezer getreten war und die verwundete Echse besorgt betrachtete. "Sonst sind die Liizarujin bald endgültig ausgestorben."

*           *           *

Dunkel. Alles um ihn herum war dunkel. Kein Wunder, er hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber irgendwie fand er nicht die Kraft sie zu öffnen. Er hatte sich noch nie so müde gefühlt, wie er es gerade tat. Er musste aufstehen! Er war der älteste und stärkste seiner Brut. Er musste für sich und seine Geschwister etwas Essbares finden. Gestern waren die Vorräte ausgegangen, die ihre Eltern zu den Eiern gelegt hatten und als Erstgeborener war es seine Aufgabe für die anderen zu sorgen.

Er öffnete seine Augen. Etwas stimmte nicht. Alles war verschwommen und irgendetwas befand sich über seinem Mund, außerdem schien er zu schweben. Es war, als befand er sich unter Wasser. Aber warum? Und wie war er hierher gekommen? Hatte das etwas mit dem schrecklichen Alptraum von letzter Nacht zu tun? Er war sich sicher, dass es sich dabei um einen Alptraum gehandelt hatte. Das böse Wesen, von dem er geträumt hatte, hatte ihm mehrere Knochen gebrochen und ihn schwer verletzt, aber er hatte keinen Schmerzen mehr. Er konnte seine Beine bewegen, seine Arme ebenfalls und seinen...

Er schloss die Augen wieder.

Er spürte seinen Schwanz nicht mehr! Aber das konnte nicht sein! Er hatte das doch alles nur geträumt! Solche Wesen wie in seinem Traum gab es nicht. Sein Volk war das stärkste auf der Welt und wenn es auch Kreaturen gab die es mit _einem Liizarujin aufnehmen konnte, so gab es doch niemanden, der so etwas Törichtes wie den Angriff auf ein ganzes Nest bisher überlebt hatte. Es konnte nur ein Traum gewesen sein. _

_"Wie geht es ihm, Doktor?"_

_"Sein Zustand ist stabil, die Verletzungen fast vollständig verheilt, nur seinen Schwanz konnten wir nicht retten."_

_"Egal. Wann kommt er aus dem Tank?"_

_"In einer Minute."_

Er konnte die Stimmen nur sehr schwach wahrnehmen. Es hörte sich an, als wären sie meilenweit entfernt. Mühsam konzentrierte er sich auf den Inhalt des gesprochenen. Es war eine Sprache, die er nicht beherrschte – noch nicht. Sein Volk lernte Sprachen von Natur aus besonders schnell. Und da er die fremde Sprache bereits in seinem Traum – er glaubte immer noch fest daran, dass es sich um einen Traum gehandelt hatte – gehört hatte, würde es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern bis er sie grob beherrschte.

Auf einmal hörte er ein leises Zischen, gefolgt von einem Gurgeln und spürte wie er langsam nach unten sank. Er setzte mit seinen Beinen am Boden auf, durchbrach die Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit, in der er sich befunden hatte und merkte wie sie vollständig verschwand. Er sank auf die Knie und stützte sich mit seinen Armen ab. Aufrechtes Gehen fiel ihm immer noch nicht leicht, vor allem da ihm jetzt sein Schwanz als Gegengewicht fehlte, außerdem war er erst vor vier Monaten geschlüpft – aufrechter Gang wurde erst in einem halben Jahr von ihm erwartet. Das Ding in seinem Gesicht zog sich zurück und er vernahm ein leises Surren. Kalte, ungewohnt riechende Luft streifte seine nasse Haut.

"Na, mein Kleiner, gut geschlafen?"

Er spürte, wie er unbewusst zu zittern begann. Er erkannte die Stimme. Der bösartige Klang jagte ein Schaudern durch seinen ganzen Körper, seine Muskeln verkrampften sich und er spürte wie seine Klauen versuchten sich in den Boden zu krallen.

Immer noch in der Hoffnung aus einem schrecklichen Traum aufzuwachen, öffnete er langsam seine Augen – und erblickte seinen Alptraum.

*           *           *

"Er sieht ja wieder ganz fit aus. Findest du nicht, Kyro?"

"Ich stimme Euch ganz und gar zu, junger Herr", meinte der Angesprochene wenig begeistert.

"Gute Arbeit, Doktor."

"Ich danke Euch, Freezer-sama", antwortete der Mediziner und verbeugte sich unterwürfig.

Freezer stolzierte näher an den geöffneten Meditank heran und blickte auf den darin liegenden Liizarujin hinab, der ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst, Panik und Wut anstarrte.

"Was ist los, mein Kleiner? Komm raus da!"

Die Echse wartete einen Augenblick, doch dann schien sie dem Befehl tatsächlich Folge zu leisten. Der Liizarujin stemmte sich vom Boden hoch und blieb auf wackeligen Beinen stehen. Reste der Nährflüssigkeit tropften von seinen nassen Haaren. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne, strauchelte dann aber plötzlich. Bevor er jedoch hinfiel gelang es ihm sich an der Luke des Tankes festzuhalten.

"Das mit dem Gehen sollten wir aber noch etwas üben."

Der Liizarujin starrte Freezer mit halb zugekniffenen Augen und begann ein leises aggressives Zischen auszustoßen.

"Was ist?", fragte Freezer sichtlich amüsiert. "Komm endlich raus! Ich will etwas von meinem neuen Haustier sehen."

Mit einem Mal änderte sich der Liizarujin sein Blick, ging leicht in die Hocke und sprang dann mit einem fauchenden Gebrüll auf Freezer zu, das scharfzähnige Maul weit aufgerissen und mit beiden Klauen weit ausholend. 

Er war so erfolgreich wie am Vortag. Freezer hüpfte einen Schritt zurück, so dass der Liizarujin ins Leere sprang, und schoss daraufhin blitzschnell wieder nach vorne und verpasste seinem Haustier einen harten Tritt ins Gesicht. Die Echse wurde über den Tank hinweg geschleudert und knallte hart gegen die Wand der Krankenstation. Ein Sekunde später stand Freezer über dem Liizarujin und verpasste ihn einen weiteren Tritt – diesmal in den Magen.

Der Gestaltenwandler wickelte seinen Schwanz um den Hals des Liizarujins und hob ihn hoch, so dass sich ihre Augen auf gleicher Höhe befanden.

"_Mach so etwas nie wieder, verstanden? Ich bin Freezer, dein Meister, und du wirst mich respektieren, sonst breche ich dir immer wieder alle Knochen!"_

"Friiieeezzzzaaa", zischte die verletzte Echse und starrte sein Gegenüber immer noch trotzig an. 

Freezer verzog erstaunt sein Gesicht. "Sieh mal an, du kannst ja sprechen. Prächtig."

Der Halt von Freezers Schwanz löste sich und der Liizarujin fiel wieder zu Boden.

"Wenn du erst unserer Sprache mächtig bist, dürfte es mit dir noch sehr viel unterhaltsamer werden, mein Kleiner." Freezer machte eine kurze Pause, als ihm etwas auffiel. "Ich sollte dich nicht immer 'mein Kleiner' nennen, dass klingt dumm. Hast du einen Namen?"

Der Blick von Freezer und des Liizarujins trafen sich und eine ganze Zeit lang hing die Frage unbeantwortet im Raum, bis der Liizarujin seinen Blick senkte und leise etwas zischte.

"Was war das?", fragte Freezer und beugte sich leicht nach vorne.

Die Echse sah wieder auf.

"_Zzzzchaaarbon."_

"Zarbon?" Freezer richtete sich wieder auf und grinste zufrieden. "Zarbon. Der Name gefällt mir irgendwie. Wir werden noch viel Spaß haben!"

Daraufhin holte Freezer mit einem Bein aus und verpasste dem Liizarujin einen kräftigen Tritt gegen den Brustkorb. Ein lautes Knacken erfüllte Raum und der Geschlagene stieß einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus.

"Deine Augen gefallen mir, Zarbon. Sie sind so stolz und widerspenstig. Ich mag solche Augen, besonders wenn sie einsehen, dass sie keine andere Wahl haben, als mich als ihren Herren anzusehen."

Freezers kräftiger Schwanz wickelte sich abermals um Zarbons Hals und er schleuderte ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung vor die Füße des Doktors. 

"Steckt ihn in den Tank!", befahl Freezer und marschierte aus dem Raum. Kyrostas folgte ihm.

"Junger Herr, das war absolut übertrieben und unnötig."

"Warum?" 

"Die Benutzung eines Meditanks kostet immerhin auch etwas und überhaupt..."

"Kyro, weißt du, dass du langsam anfängst mich zu langweilen." Freezer blieb stehen und drehte sich zu seinem Lehrmeister um. "Ich werde dich töten."

"F... F... Freezer-sama!!!"

"Beruhig dich!", grinste Freezer. "Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich es _jetzt tun werde." Dann wandte er sich um und ging weiter._

*           *           *

Mit einem panischen Schrei setzte sich Zarbon in seinem Bett auf. Er war schweißgebadet, außer Atem und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht und anschließend durch sein langes Haar. Als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, stieß er seine Decke beiseite und stand auf.

Wieso kamen ihm gerade jetzt solche Erinnerungen? Erinnerungen, die er schon vor Jahren verdrängt gehabt hatte. Erinnerungen, die aus einer Zeit stammten, zu der Vegetas Vater noch nicht einmal geboren war.

Vielleicht wollten sie ihm zeigen, dass er seine Vergangenheit nicht vergessen konnte. Er war den Dragon Balls und demjenigen, der den Wunsch zu seiner Wiederbelebung geäußert hatte, auf ewig dankbar. So eine Chance zu bekommen war etwas, was nicht vielen gegönnt wurde. 

Er dachte zurück an jenen schicksalhaften Tag. Er war nicht älter als drei oder vier Monate gewesen und trotzdem wurde an diesem Tag sein ganzes Leben entschieden. Das Schicksal hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Route von Freezers Schiff genau an seinem Planeten vorbeiführte, dass Freezer genau sein Nest überfiel und dass Freezer ausgerechnet ihn mitnahm.

Zarbon trat vor sein Waschbecken, drehte den Hahn auf und ließ seine Hände voll von kaltem Wasser laufen, dann überschüttete er sein Gesicht damit. Er wiederholte den Vorgang zweimal, dann drehte er das Wasser wieder ab. Er ließ seinen Kopf hängen und starrte in das Waschbecken. Seine Haare waren nass geworden und tropften unregelmäßig.

Das Schicksal hatte sich genau ihn ausgesucht, aber er hatte sich nie gewünscht, er wäre mit den übrigen seines Volkes gestorben, genauso wie er nie versucht hatte, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Das hatte einen einfachen Grund: Er lebte gerne. Er führte tausendmal lieber ein schlechtes Leben als tot zu sein, und vor allem jetzt, da er die Hölle bereits kannte, wusste er, dass er sein zweites Leben solange wie irgend möglich behalten musste. Nur diesmal würde er sein Schicksal in die eigenen Hände nehmen, und mit Dodoria abzurechnen war der richtige Anfang gewesen.

Zarbon setzte ein schwaches Lächeln auf. Sein Leben unter Freezer war schrecklich gewesen, eine Mischung aus Qualen, Erniedrigung und der Angst getötet zu werden, und trotzdem: Erst dadurch war er zu dem geworden, was er heute war. Er hatte es recht bald unterlassen sich Freezer zu widersetzen und begonnen sich so zu verhalten, wie der Tyrann es von ihm haben wollte. Er hatte gelernt die galaktische Standardsprache zu sprechen und – dank dem vergessenen Talent seines Volkes – gehörten bald darauf auch eine Vielzahl Dialekte und anderer Sprachen zu seinem Repertoire. Genauso hatte er sich schnell daran gewöhnt vornehm und höflich zu sprechen und aufrecht zu gehen.

Er hatte sogar sein Aussehen für Freezer verändert.

Zarbon hob seinen Kopf und blickte in sein Spiegelbild. Er sah sein Gesicht, die glatte Haut, die markanten Wangenknochen, die funkelnden gelben Augen, die schmalen Lippen, die perfekten Haare. Er galt bei mehr als nur einem Volk als Schönling – und er war stolz darauf. Das war er, so wie er sich fühlte und wie er aussehen wollte.

Trotzdem war es nicht sein wahres Selbst. Viele kannten ihn nur in dieser Gestalt und die wenigen, die seine zweite, sehr viel hässlichere Gestalt kannten, dachten sein jetziges Aussehen sei sein echtes. Aber das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit. Freezer hatte ihn recht bald gezwungen eine mehr ansprechende Form anzunehmen und sie beizubehalten. Er hatte dem Befehl Folge geleistet - nicht nur das: er hatte sich an seine neue Erscheinungsform so sehr gewöhnt, dass er begonnen hatte seine anderen Gestalten zu verachten. Er hatte praktisch seine Abstammung verraten.

Zarbon betrachtete sich noch eine ganze Weile regungslos im Spiegel, dann schloss er die Augen und begann sich zu konzentrieren. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an und Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn, als er eine Funktion seines Körpers zum Einsatz brachte, die er fast ein ganzes Jahrhundert lang verdrängte hatte. Ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen entfuhr ihm, als seine Knochen und sein Fleisch sich auf eine Art zu verschieben und verformen begannen, die sein Körper nicht mehr gewohnt war. Er spürte, wie sein Kopf zwischen seine Schulter zurücktrat, wie seine Kieferknochen länger wurden, seine Haut sich veränderte. Seine Hände – fast vollständig zu krallenbewehrten Klauen mutiert – verkrampften sich um das Waschbecken und seine Nägel begannen, das Email* zu zerkratzen und aufzureißen.

Schließlich beruhigte er sich wieder. Langsam öffnete Zarbon seine Augen und blickte erneut in den Spiegel. Er sah ein anderes Gesicht als gerade eben, das Gesicht eines Liizarujin, sein wahres Gesicht. 

Er erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Seine humanoiden Gesichtszüge waren fast komplett verschwunden und er starrte in das schuppige Gesicht eines Reptils. Vorsichtig fuhr er sich mit Fingern über sein Gesicht, um sicher zu gehen, dass es wirklich das seinige war. Seine Haut war nicht mehr glatt sondern rau. Seine Haare und seine Augen waren die einzigen Dinge, die noch an sein altes Aussehen erinnerten.

Das also war sein wahres Ich, ein Liizarujin; In dieser Form hätte er sein Leben verbracht wäre Freezer nicht gewesen. Er wusste im Moment nicht, ob es wirklich besser so gewesen wäre. Jedenfalls konnte er den Anblick, den er bot, nicht ausstehen. Auch wenn es das wahre Aussehen seines Volkes war, _so wollte er nicht herumlaufen._

Er schloss die Augen wieder und seufzte leise, dann durchlief sein Körper die Rückverwandlung in seine gewohnte Form. Er fühlte sich erleichtert als er sein altes Gesicht wieder erblickte. Er würde es nie wieder ablegen. Das war er, der wahre Zarbon, nicht der Liizarujin Zarbon, der schon nicht mehr existierte seit sein Planet untergegangen war. Die Liizarujin existierten seit jenem schicksalshaften Tag nicht mehr.

_Es gab nur noch Zarbon, das Individuum._

Und der würde ein neues Leben beginnen, sobald er einen passenden Ort dafür fand. Er hatte den Autopiloten auf eine der großen Raumstationen programmiert und hoffte, dass sie noch existierte. Dort würde er sehen, was das Leben ohne Freezer für ihn zu bieten hatte.

Langsam trottete Zarbon zurück zu seinem Bett. Er wollte noch etwas schlafen, bevor sein neues Leben begann.

------------

_Ende. Zarbon ist einer meiner Lieblingscharas und ich hab mich schon seit Längerem mit der Frage beschäftigt, wie er Freezer getroffen hat, außerdem bin ich der Überzeugung, dass er kein sehr viel leichteres Leben als Vegeta hatte (er hat halt nur nachgegeben, statt sich immer wieder zu widersetzen...). Endlich hab ich auch mal die Zeit gefunden, meine Ideen niederzuschreiben. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ein paar Reviews wären nett *g*_

_Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit_

      **Nguyen Tran Loc, 2002**

*Mit "Email" ist keinesfalls der elektronische Brief gemeint. Die Schicht auf Waschbecken und Ähnlichem heißt wirklich so. Ich dachte, ich erwähne das, weil ich es bis vor kurzem selbst nicht wusste.


End file.
